supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics (Vol 2) 25
Synopsis for "Stormbreaker" A few years back, Lana Lang had packed her bags and gone to the bus station to leave Smallville. Clark catches up to her, seeing if she could make her change her mind. Lana had already made her choice and wished Clark the best. Four years later, Clark had moved to Metropolis and begun his a career as Superman. During the Zero Year, Superman was defeating a group of cultists who were planning to sacrifice illegal immigrants to fifth-dimensional gods. After freeing the prisoners, Superman burns the criminals' empty headquarters down with his heat vision. Later, Clark returns to his apartment and begins to write an article but he accidentally breaks some of his computer's keys with his strength. Although Clark was glad he did the right thing, he was also worried people could see him like a bully given how powerful he was. Using his X-ray vision, Clark watches a news report warning about a superstorm coming to hit Gotham City. As he decides to help, Superman goes to Gotham City. He jumps into one of the planes to reach the storm. Meanwhile, Lana has become an electrical engineer working on a cargo vessel. The workers are being evacuated by helicopter, but Lana and a few of her co-workers decide to stay on the ship and help as much as they can. Swimming as fast as he can, Superman tries to create a vortex to dissipate the hurricane, but the effort weakens him. As he tries to catch his breath, Superman sees an oil tanker getting too close to a cargo ship, the one Lana is working on. While Superman attempts to push the cargo ship away from the tanker, Lana attempts to get the ship's engines back to work before they crash. Although the two ships slightly crash into each other, Superman pushes the cargo ship away before any serious damage could be caused. Lana is confused as to why is the cargo ship safe, since the engines started working after the crash was averted but the captain congratulates her on a good work. Meanwhile, Superman gets to the shore, where a man asks him to build a refuge for a few people before the real storm hits. Appearing in "Stormbreaker" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Lana Lang Villains *'Supremacists' Other Characters *'Bob' *'Charles' Locations *Smallville *Metropolis **'Warehouse District' *Gotham City Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Tanker Jean-Marie Synopsis for "Lunch Break" In modern times, Clark is eating a sandwich downtown. With his super-hearing, Clark could listen to every problem in Metropolis; such as a man threatening another at gunpoint, a girl about to be hit by a car and a homeless man asking for money. Clark could help these people, but instead he uses his super-breath to push the girl to safety and reports the armed man to the police. He also gives his lunch and a small amount of money to the homeless man. Knowing that he cannot solve every problem in the world, Clark has chosen to do small things to help people, unless something very dangerous happens. Then, Clark hears something underground. Meanwhile, Lana is working in a construction site at Venezuela, where tremors begin hitting the place. Then, a large creature emerges from below. Appearing in "Lunch Break" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Lana Lang Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *'Sanchez' Locations *Metropolis *'Venezuela' **'Valle De Los Olvidados' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/action-comics-2011/action-comics-25 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_2_25 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-25-stormbreaker-lunch-break/4000-432292/ Category:Action Comics: Volume 2